Zero No Tsukaima
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: HHr.LoveHate.Harry est victime d’un sortilège de Draco et se retrouve dans un monde parallèle avec une Hermione de sang pur plutôt effrontée. Pire : il est devenu son Familier. Il ne sait pas ce que c’est mais il ne va pas tarder à comprend sa douleur.
1. LIVRE 00 : Prologue

**Note de Tomochan 1 :** Ohayo mina-san !! (bonjour tout le monde) Euh désolé j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sortir des trucs en japonais ° Bref ! Cette fic est une fic Harry Potter. Cependant, je me permets de faire une sorte de crossover avec un manga que je viens tout juste de découvrir : « Zero No Tsukaima ». Je conseille l'anime à tous les amateurs de magie et de manga (et de shojo aussi mais ça reste un manga pour tous ) Bref ! uu Pour le moment on parle donc de HP ! èé c'est un HPxHG (HHr) !

**Note de Tomochan 2 :** La série « Zero No Tsukaima » s'étend sur 13 épisodes je ferais donc 13 ou 14 chapitres. Je tiens à insister sur le fait que cette fic est plus ou moins du copiage sur ce manga et je préfère prévenir, je risque de changer quelques trucs par la suite, pour arranger l'histoire à ma façon.

**DISCLAMER :** « Harry Potter » ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec, pareil pour « Zero No Tsukaima » (le Familier de Zéro).

**Résumé :** Harry est victime d'un sort raté de Draco et se retrouve dans un monde parallèle avec une Hermione nulle en tout, la risée de l'école et une sorcière de sang pur plutôt effrontée. Pire : il est devenu son Familier. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est mais il ne va pas tarder à comprendre sa douleur…

**§oOo§**

**LIVRE 0**

**« Prologue»**

**By ToMoYo FaNeL**

**§oOo§**

**POV Harry**

On était bien tranquille dans la cour avant que cet abruti de snob arrive. Il peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de nous faire chier ! Ca semblait pourtant une bonne journée… Et bien non, Drago Malefoy vient de faire son entrée, comme d'habitude avec ses deux toutous, Crabbe et Goyle.

Nous sommes en sixième année d'études à Poudlard, la plus réputée école de magie. Hier c'était la rentrée et comme tous les ans, on a eu le droit à une belle cérémonie. Pour parler un peu plus de nos vacances, Ron, Hermione et moi nous sommes retrouvés à l'ombre d'un arbre pendant une heure de permanence. Malheureusement Drago à visiblement décidé de bien démarrer l'année.

Drago: Alors les filles, on s'amuse bien ?

Crabbe et Goyle ricanent niaisement derrière lui. Il prend ça comme un encouragement à continuer son manège.

Drago: Hey, Weasley, cet été t'avais encore de quoi t'habiller ?

Que de remarques originales… quel boulet ce mec quand même.

On l'ignore tant bien que mal. Hermione se replonge dans un livre qu'elle n'a pas lâché depuis que l'on s'est retrouvé.

Drago: Potter, t'as toujours pas appris à te peigner…

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ?

Drago: Et la petite copine… La Sang-de-Bourbes.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il s'aperçoit qu'il a touché un point sensible.

Drago: Alors, la Sang-de-Bourbes, tu as passé de jolies vacances à réviser ? Tu as dû étudier tous les jours, je me trompe ? Faut bien que tu compenses ta laideur en étant intelligente…

Elle baisse les yeux et fait mine de lire son bouquin mais je vois bien qu'elle a été blessée par les bêtises de ce serpent.

Drago: Ca explique pourquoi tu es la première de la classe, d'ailleurs.

Il éclate d'un rire sadique et est bientôt rejoint par ses acolytes dans son hilarité. Ils se murmurent des choses à l'oreille et leurs rires redoublent alors qu'ils lancent des regards mi-dégoûtés, mi-moqueurs dans la direction d'Hermione. Je la regarde avec compassion, je vois ses doigts trembler autour du livre, ses yeux s'embuer de larmes silencieuses. Mais elle a encore toute sa fierté et elle reste forte.

Drago : Haha ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'a pas honte de se montrer ! Regardez-moi ses cheveux ! Chaque année c'est de pire en pire ! On pourrait la confondre avec une serpillière !

Harry : Ta gueule Malefoy !

Ils tournent tous un regard surpris vers moi, y compris Hermione. Mais Malefoy ne se laisse pas démonter, un sourire amusé se dessine sur son visage d'albâtre.

Drago: Toujours prêt à défendre ta putain, hein ?

C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Je me lève et fonde droit sur lui, ça a à peine l'air de l'effrayer. J'entends Ron qui me dit que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Hermione m'appelle mais je ne fais pas attention à leurs voix et lève mon poing, prêt à frapper ce salop, pour venger Hermione mais aussi pour me défouler.

Je ne supporte vraiment plus sa face de rat.

Drago: Dans tes rêves, Potter !

Avant que j'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Drago brandit sa baguette et je me prends un sort inconnu en plein dans le ventre qui propulse en arrière en deux secondes.

Je me sens soudainement fatigué… J'ai mal partout.

J'entends mon nom. Qui m'appelle ?

Ron : Malefoy, qu'est que t'as foutu !

Je crois qu'il l'a frappé.

Drago: C'est un sort que mon père gardait dans son coffre !

Hermione : Tu es complètement fou ma parole ! Tu aurais pu le tuer !

Drago : Venez les gars, on se casse !

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux mais ils se referment tous seuls toutes les dix secondes.

Hermione : Harry, tout va bien ?! Reste avec nous, Harry !

J'ai mal partout, Hermione…

J'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche. Je n'arrive pas à bouger non plus !

Hermione : Ron, va chercher Mme McGonagall !

Hermione !

Hermione : Harry ? Non, garde les yeux ouverts ! Harry ?! Harry !!

J'ai trop sommeil…

Le visage d'Hermione est de plus en plus flou. Je ne vois bientôt plus que l'obscurité. Il fait noir.

Quelqu'un… venez me chercher…

Il n'y a que le froid. Il n'y a que l'obscurité, les ténèbres m'absorbent.

Mes membres ne me répondent plus. Je ne vois plus rien. C'est le silence total. Rien.

Le néant…

…

« Je t'en supplie… »

Quoi ? Je connais cette voix.

Où est-elle ? Vite ! Je veux partir d'ici ! J'ai peur !

Je suis seul…

Seul…

Je fais des efforts surhumains pour que mon corps bouge. Je réussis, je crois… Je commande à mes jambes de courir. Mais comme dans un rêve, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer !

Je cours longtemps.

Je finis enfin par voir une lumière. Je m'en approche. Quand je suis devant, je m'aperçois que c'est un miroir. C'est de là que la lumière vient.

Je touche mon reflet…

Que ?!...

Le miroir devient comme liquide. Il s'écoule sur mes doigts et emprisonne ma main et bientôt tout mon bras. Je me débats. Mais j'ai beau crier, j'ai beau essayer de m'éloigner, l'étrange substance glaciale recouvre rapidement tout mon corps.

Je crie pour qu'on vienne m'aider. Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche… Silence… Mais je sais que ce n'est plus la peine… Je sais que c'est la fin. Personne ne viendra… Je suis seul… j'ai froid et je me sens tellement seul…

C'est… C'est ça la mort ?

« Pureté, beauté et puissance ! »

Hermione…

J'ouvre les yeux. Une nouvelle lueur scintille faiblement devant moi. Une lumière très faible. Je n'arrive plus à bouger à nouveau. Mais je m'accroche à cette lumière. Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant… Je ne veux pas mourir ici ! J'ai des gens à venger ! J'ai Voldemort à tuer !!

Je tends le bras avec toute la difficulté du monde. Je tends la main vers la vie.

« Réponds à mon appel ! »

Je touche la source de lumière et le froid glacial qui me transperçait de l'intérieur disparaît. Je suis soudainement aveuglé par cette lumière qui grandit entre mes doigts et s'étend dans l'espace autour de moi.

Hum… Où suis-je ? A l'infirmerie ? je n'arrive pas à distinguer ce qui m'entoure… Je vois flou…

Le bleu.

Le ciel ?

« … »

Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien… quelqu'un m'a parlé… Cette voix…

J'ouvre grand les yeux et une jeune fille qui m'observe d'un air ennuyé m'apparaît.

He…

Harry : Hermione !

**To be continued…**

**§oOo§**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Où j'ai atterri ? Hermione ! Hein ? C'est quoi un familier ? OO Attends qu'est ce qu tu ?... ! Nan, recule toi ! Tiens ? Pourquoi j'ai si chaud ?! Hey ! Pourquoi tu… ? Mon nom ? C'est une blague ?!

**§oOo§**

Voilà le prologue. J'espère que ça a plu mais il n'est pas génial. Pas d'inquiétude, mon talent ressortira dans le premier chapitre ! héhéhé Je veux des Reviews :p


	2. LIVRE 01 : Hermione la Zéro

**Titre : **Zero No Tsukaima

**Autatrice : **ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclaimer : ****DISCLAMER :** « Harry Potter » ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec, pareil pour « Zero No Tsukaima » (le Familier de Zéro).

**Résumé :** Harry est victime d'un sort raté de Draco et se retrouve dans un monde parallèle avec une Hermione nulle en tout, la risée de l'école et une sorcière de sang pur plutôt effrontée. Pire : il est devenu son Familier. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est mais il ne va pas tarder à comprendre sa douleur…

**Rating T**

**LIVRE 1**

**« Hermione la Zéro »**

**By ToMoYo FaNeL**

**§oOo§**

**POV Hermione**

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Le soleil m'éblouit. J'aurais préféré dormir encore un long moment… Hum…

Je me lève et me prépare pour la première journée de cours que j'espère meilleure que celles de l'an passé…

En rêve !

Je suis Hermione Granger, une sorcière de sang pur, ce que nous appelons les nobles. J'étudie depuis six ans dans cette école prestigieuse qu'est Poudlard. Cette année est la plus importante ! Car demain…

Mais…

Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur…

**§oOo§**

Je baille. Je me suis couchée tard hier soir. J'ai étudié les sorts que j'ai appris l'année dernière. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que ça puisse m'aider.

Le professeur se présente. Une femme un peu enveloppée, un gros chapeau violet, assorti à sa tenue, retient un immense chignon ébène.

Professeur : Félicitation à tous, pour votre passage en Sixième année. Je suis le professeur Chourave et mon attribut est la Terre. Je serais votre professeur cette année dans une nouvelle matière très intéressante, la magie élémentaire de la Terre.

Cette nouvelle matière a l'air important pour la suite… Je devrais prendre des notes, non ?

…

Même si ça ne sert à rien, j'aurais au moins essayé… .

Chourave : Bien. Pour commencer, quelles sont les Quatre Grandes Magies Elémentaires ?

Je le sais !

Garçon : Feu, Terre, Eau et Vent.

Hmpf ! Cet abruti de Drago Malefoy fait son intéressant dès le premier jour ! Il doit essayer de faire bonne impression au professeur, vu les notes désastreuses qu'il avait l'année dernière…

Mais à ce que j'ai entendu dire, son père l'a menacé de le déshériter, l'obligeant à travailler pendant toutes les vacances… Hum… De toute façon, même s'il n'avait pas de bons résultats ce n'est pas parce qu'il était incompétent mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire d'efforts !

Il est encore à côté de cette idiote de Pansy Parkinson. Cette fille est si stupide. Elle s'accroche à lui alors qu'il est infidèle.

Ah, je crois qu'il a enfin fini son long monologue…

Drago : … Drago Malefoy, ne l'oubliez pas.

Mon Dieu, qu'il se la pète…

Chourave : Bien, Mr. Malefoy. La Terre est la magie principale qui dirige la création de toutes choses, voici…

Oui, oui, on nous le disait déjà l'année dernière en Alchimie. Comment veulent-ils qu'on retienne tout si ils nous donnent toujours des informations déjà énoncées ?

Chourave : Lel in ya !

Je lève les yeux de mes notes. Elle est en train de jeter un sort à trois petits cailloux. Un sort d'alchimie, c'est ça ?

Dès que sa baguette touche l'un des cailloux, ils commencent à changer de teinte et brillent.

Toute la classe s'émerveille.

Fille : De l'or ?!

Chourave : Non, c'est du métal.

Fille : Oh… dommage.

Tiens, elle est encore là, cette année celle-là ? Pff… Remarque, même si ça m'écorche la langue de le dire, elle est très douée en magie. C'est Cho Chang, la descendante d'une très riche lignée de magiciens chinois. Nos deux familles sont rivales depuis des générations. Nous ne nous supportons pas ! Tout ce qu'elle fait de ses journées c'est séduire ! Et je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle fait la nuit… Sa poitrine plus qu'avantageuse l'aide bien !

Je baisse les yeux vers mon buste avant de soupirer de désespoir.

Chourave : Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous venir devant la classe pour reproduire ce sort ?

Haha ! Qui est celle qui va épater toute la classe ?

Un brouhaha s'élève.

Chourave : Mademoiselle, ne soyez pas timide. Votre nom ?

Oh non…

Hermione : M… Moi ? Hermione Granger.

La classe commence à paniquer. Hmpf !

C'est un bon élève du premier rang qui prend la parole.

Neville : Euh… Professeur… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

Cho : Elle est dangereuse ! Il vaut mieux me laisser faire !

Chourave : Dangereuse ?

Hmpf !! Quelle garce ! Pour qui se prend-elle ?! Elle va voir si je suis dangereuse !

Cho : Elle est vraiment pas douée, vous savez !

QUOI ? Elle n'a pas le droit de dire ça ! Elle m'insulte !!

Hermione : Je veux le faire !! Laissez-moi le faire !!

Chourave : Très bien .

Je m'avance donc vers le bureau d'un pas décidé, pour leur prouver à tous de quoi je suis capable ! Je fais comme si je n'entendais pas les supplications de mes camardes. Alors que je m'approche du premier rang, La première de la classe, assise en face du bureau, tout en continuant de lire son livre, se lève pour sortir de la pièce. C'est Luna Lovegood.

Je suis si nulle que me voir est un déshonneur ou quoi ?!!

Cho : Arrête ! Tu sais que tu n'y arriveras pas !

Hermione : Hmpf ! Tais toi je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !

Elle grogne et se rassoit sur son siège.

Je peux y arriver ! C'est une question de volonté ! J'ai révisé ce sort pendant les vacances… Enfin… ù.u

Hermione : Lel in ya !

Les cailloux commencent à briller de mille feu et la pièce est envahie par cette lumière aveuglante.

J'ai réussi ?!! O.O

**§oOo§**

Dans la tour centrale du château, Le principal se remet au travail.

En effet, le vieil homme fume sa pipe avec une grande concentration. Dans son grand bureau rempli d'objets fascinants, il observe sa jeune secrétaire travailler. Enfin, elle travaillait vraiment, elle… quoique…

Principal : Il semblerait que cette année débute sans problème.

Secrétaire : Oui, il ne se passe rien.

Principal : En tant que principal, je ne peux qu'en être ravie.

Comme pour prouver son sentiment de satisfaction, il reprend une nouvelle bouffée de sa pipe. Cette même pipe qui finit par s'échapper de ses mains. En voyant la baguette de sa secrétaire en garde, il soupire et se lève.

Secrétaire : En tant que secrétaire et votre assistante, je dois veiller à ce que vous restiez en bonne santé, Professeur Dumbledore.

Tout en disant cela, elle signe un papier de plus et le pose sur une pile de feuille assez épaisse.

Dumbledore : Mais ma chère Miss McGonagall, Vous n'oseriez pas priver un vieil homme de ses petits plaisirs ?

Il s'approche discrètement de la demoiselle et se penche pour lui mettre la main aux fesses. Le jeune femme reste stoïque et lui prie de ne pas la toucher. Il rit en imitant un débile, tournant en rond dans son bureau.

McGonagall : Et s'il vous plaît, évitez de jouer les idiots quand je vous prends la main dans le sac.

Dumbledore : « La main aux fesses » serait plus juste !

Sous le regard menaçant que lui lance sa ravissante secrétaire, il préfère détourner le sujet.

Dumbledore : Oh ! Ma chère, n'est ce pas demain la Cérémonie d'Invocation des Familiers pour les Sixièmes années ? Ah, un servant est un ami fidèle et obéissant.

Le vieil homme s'approche d'une cage dorée ouverte où un oiseau magnifique s'y repose. Il tend la main et l'animal sort de sa cage pour voler autour de la secrétaire, s'amusant à passer sous le bureau de celle-ci silencieusement.

Dumbledore : Mon Familier a toujours été avec moi pendant toutes ces années.

Le bel oiseau se pose alors sur l'épaule du principal qui lui offre un peu de nourriture.

Dumbledore : Toi et moi nous comprenons bien, n'est ce pas Fumseck ?

L'oiseau se penche à l'oreille du vieil homme et un son mélodieux sort de son bec.

Dumbledore : Hum, je vois… aujourd'hui c'est… un string noir ? Oh !

La jeune femme comprend rapidement de quoi il s'agit et serre les cuisses instinctivement. Elle se lève pour faire face à son patron.

McGonagall : Professeur, si vous recommencez, je porte plainte !

Dumbledore : QUOI ?!! JE N AI RIEN FAIT !! Juste… jeter un œil sur vos culottes, alors que vous ne travaillez pas !

La jeune secrétaire rougit et frappe violemment le vieux pervers.

Dumbledore à terre qui reçoit des coups de pieds : Non ! Je le ferais plus ! Jurer ! Aie !

BOUM !!

La principale lève la tête.

Dumbledore : Qu'est ce que c'était ?

McGonagall : Vous ne pensez pas que c'est encore ELLE ?

Dumbledore : Vous voulez parler de la fille unique des Granger ?

**§oOo§**

La poussière et la terre qui sature la salle de classe commence à se dissiper peu à peu. Le choc a été si violent que le tableau s'est décroché du mur…

Non, j'ai encore raté !!!!!!!! TT.

Ah ! Et mes vêtements ! Ils sont déchirés ! Je vais encore devoir racheter un uniforme o o 

Les élèves jugent que le danger est passé et sortent de leur cachette sous les tables… Hmpf ! C'est leur faute, j'en suis sûr ! Ils m'ont déconcentrée !

Cho : Je l'avais bien dit !! Regarde ce que tu as fait, imbécile !!

Je me tourne vers le bureau réduit en cendre, à la recherche de notre pauvre professeur…

Hermione : Je crois que j'ai fait une toute petite erreur uu.

Neville : « petite » erreur, hein ?

Drago sort enfin de sa cachette. Quel peureux celui-là ! Mais qu'est ce que les filles lui trouvent ?

Drago : Tu te moques de nous ! Je croyais que tes parents t'avaient obligée à travailler pendant ces vacances ! Mais même maintenant ton niveau est de zéro !

C'est vrai… Mes parents m'ont fait travailler dur… Mais je ne suis arrivée à rien. Finalement ils ont abandonné au bout d'un mois…

Cho : Hermione la ZERO !

Mais je les ignore tous. Je garde la tête haute. Je sais que je suis la seule descendante de l'héritage des Granger ! Il est de mon devoir d'égaler mes parents afin de ne pas leur faire honte ! C'est pour ça qu'un jour je serais la meilleure sorcière !

…

Professeur trouvée… elle est évanouie sous les décombres du bureau.

Bon, je crois que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…

**§oOo§**

Dumbledore : Vous pouvez sortir, Miss Granger.

Hermione : Merci, Professeur…

J'esquisse un signe de la tête en guise d'au revoir à l'adresse de sa secrétaire et me dirige lentement vers la porte. Je ne suis pas pressé de sortir du bureau du directeur. Je suis certaine que quelques mégères m'attendent dehors, prêtes à se moquer de moi et de ma nullité.

Je descends l'escalier en colimaçons et comme je le pensais…

Cho : Alors ? Tu as eu le droit à une retenue ou tu as ENFIN été virée ?

Cho, Pansy et Luna me barrent la route.

Suite à sa blague, Pansy la rejoint dans son rire de pimbêche alors que Luna reste comme à son habitude silencieuse et plongé dans sa lecture.

Je les déteste…

Je garde la tête haute et continue mon chemin en les contournant.

Hermione : Je n'ai aucune punition.

Cho & Pansy : QUOI ??!!

Hermione : C'est le professeur Chourave qui m'a laissé utiliser la magie alors qu'elle aurait dû écouter ses élèves.

Je continue de descendre et j'entends leur rire qui résonne dans tout l'escalier. Je me sens rougir de honte.

Hermione : C'était juste une petite erreur…

Cho : Ne fais tu pas QUE des petites erreurs ?.. Hermione la Zéro ?

Je m'arrête.

Hermione : La ferme !

Elle affiche un sourire satisfait et supérieur.

Cho : Demain, c'est un grand jour ! Je me demande qu'est ce que tu vas bien pouvoir nous invoquer ! Enfin… Si tu invoques quelque chose…

Leur rire se font encore plus forts et Pansy se tient le ventre, elle est pliée en deux… Je ne les supporte plus… La colère monte de plus en plus en moi.

Hermione : Je sais invoquer ! Je suis confiante en tout point à propos de cette invocation ! Vous verrez !

Elles me fixent en silence, leur sourire s'est effacé de leur visage pour être remplacé par la surprise.

Hermione : Ouvrez grand les yeux ! Car je vais invoquer le plus beau, le plus pur et le plus fort de tous les familiers !

Sur ces mots je les quitte, heureuse de les avoir fait taire. Je vais sauter le repas pour me réfugier dans ma chambre.

**§oOo§**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Cho se prélasse tranquillement dans sa baignoire. Elle doute sérieusement des capacités d'Hermione Granger. Cette derrière n'a jamais réussi aucun sort, toujours la dernière quelque soit la matière. Une rivale pas très dégourdit en magie, de son avis. S'en était presque ennuyeux de la rabaisser. Elle ne dirait rien, que Hermione aurait la même réputation, même si elle devait bien avouer qu'elle l'avait appelée la première, « Hermione la Zéro ». De générations en générations, les Chang et les Granger s'était vouée une haine sans borne. Même si La descendante de la famille ennemie à la sienne n'était pas une menace – et de loin… - il ne fallait pas changer les traditions.

Mais Cho Chang ne se sentirait jamais inférieur à une Granger comme elle.

Un frappement à la porte la tire de ses pensées.

Cho : Quoi ? Déjà l'heure du rendez-vous ? Ca doit être Shad…

Elle sort de sa baignoire et une serviette vient automatiquement entourée sa silhouette.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le garçon s'impatiente « Chang, tu es là ? C'est Dean ! »

Cho : Oups ! Shad c'est demain… Attends une seconde ! °

D'un mouvement de baguette, un tiroir s'ouvre et en sort une petite tenue affriolante.

Dans ma chambre, je me prépare pour dormir. J'enfile une chemise de nuit de soie blanche qui m'arrive aux chevilles. Je tresse mes cheveux pour ne pas avoir trop de nœuds à mon réveil.

« Je sais invoquer ! Je suis confiante en tout point à propos de cette invocation ! Vous verrez ! »

Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça…

**§oOo§**

Le lendemain, nous sommes dans la cour intérieure. C'est l'heure de l'invocation. Je suis tellement angoissée !

Le professeur Flitwick commence à donner les explications. C'est lui qui a été chargé de nous surveiller pendant la Cérémonie d'Invocation.

Flitwick : Pour commencer, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour cette sixième année. Aujourd'hui est le jour le plus important de votre vie, car c'est maintenant que vous allez invoquer celui qui sera votre serviteur jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

Tout en l'écoutant nous donner les dernières instructions, j'appréhende le moment où je devrais invoquer mon Familier. Mes mains tremblent légèrement, je les crispe sur ma baguette.

Cho : Que c'est excitant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je sursaute et lui adresse un regard fier.

Hermione : Hmpf ! Laisse-moi, je dois me préparer.

Après plusieurs élèves qui mettent tout leur cœur pour cette invocation et les apparitions de diverses créatures, plus étranges les unes que les autres, c'est au tour de Drago. Quelques minutes plutôt, je l'entendais qui se lançait des fleurs devant Parkinson. Elle se plaignait du manque de grâce de certaines créatures. « Les familiers invoqués sont à l'image de leur maître » blablabla « le tiens sera sûrement le plus beau » nanana…

Pitié !

Flitwick : Suivant !

Drago s'avance avec son éternel sourire arrogant et supérieur.

Drago : Je suis Drago Malefoy, Mr. Flitwick.

Pff, comme si son nom allait l'aider dans son invocation. Ça ne marche que quand il s'agit d'être bien vu. Il continue de parler en gesticulant inutilement, histoire de se donner de l'importance.

Drago : Vous allez être ébahi devant le familier le plus merveilleux de tous ! Il restera dans l'histoire de cette école…

Flitwick : Cessez de vous vanter, vos camarades attendent votre bon vouloir, alors hâtez-vous.

Drago : Très bien.

Il prend son air sérieux, si, si, il peut être sérieux. Il est bien concentré. Enfin, il est plus concentré sur le fait que Parkinson le regarde…

Drago : Ô grand Merlin, créez un fidèle serviteur, digne de ma grandeur, à moi, Drago Malefoy !

Tout ce cinéma…Kyaa ! La terre tremble ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Drago : Réponds à mon humble convocation.

Une petite montagne se forme aux pieds de cet imbécile et une sorte de petite fouine s'extirpe tant bien que mal de la terre. Une grande fouine.

Drago : Hein ?

Silence dans l'assemblée.

Oui, à l'image de sa personne…

Plus tard, alors que la fouine de Drago le regarde avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles et de reconnaissance, c'est au tour de Cho d'invoquer son Familier.

Cette fois un immense brasier se consume dans l'air et une créature à écailles apparaît. Un dragon miniature de la taille d'un bras, plus exactement un Magyar à pointes, une espèce très agressive. Il semblerait cependant que ses ailes ne soient pas complètement développées. Malgré son naturel agressif, cette créature paraît plutôt docile pendant que Cho le caresse avec un sourire satisfait. Des exclamations d'admiration s'élèvent dans la cour. Même le professeur Flitwick la félicite. « Un animal qui a quelque chose qui vous est appropriez. ». C'est sûr, il est aussi chaud qu'elle…

Flitwick : Bien ! Tout le monde est passé ?

Gloups ! Déjà ? Oh non… J'hésite à me manifester… Est-ce que c'est grave si je m'abstiens ?

Cho : Non, pas tout le monde, il reste encore Miss Granger.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi alors que je m'étais caché derrière les autres. Des murmures incertains s'élèvent.

Je me décide à avancer. Une fois au centre du cercle d'élève, je prends mon courage à deux mains. Mais je ne me sens pas à la hauteur… Je les entends tous…

« Qu'est ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir nous invoquer ? »

« Tu plaisantes ! Il n'en ressortira rien du tout ! »

« Oui ! Comme d'habitude, ça a exploser et on en parlera plu ! »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je puise en moi pour trouver assez de force de surpasser tous ceux qui se moquent de moi.

Cho : Depuis que tu t'es vantée, je me suis laissée ire que tu allais nous pondre un truc vraiment exceptionnel…

Je resserre mes doigts sur le manche de ma baguette. J'ai les mains moites. L'angoisse qui m'a empêchée de fermer l'œil cette nuit reprend le contrôle.

Je voudrais réussir. Je peux le faire.

… N'est-ce pas ?

Cho : N'est ce pas, Granger ?

Granger. Un nom synonyme de beauté, de puissance, de pureté… Le plus beau des héritages. Je veux être à la hauteur de mon père. Je suis sa seule descendance…

Hermione : Bien entendu !

Je prends une longue respiration. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure je vais faire une crise cardiaque si ça continue. Mes mains tremblent.

« Je t'en supplie… »

Hermione : Toi, mon serviteur qui existe quelque part !...

Des rires s'élèvent et je rougis un peu de honte.

Pansy : C'est quoi ça ?

Drago : On ne peut pas lui reprocher d'être originale.

Pansy : Ne la défends pas !

Je soupire et calme les battements de mon cœur. Luna Lovegood a levé la tête. Tiens je l'intéresse maintenant ? En parlant d'elle, c'est un magnifique griffon qu'elle nous a invoqué !

Enfin bref, reste concentrée Hermione !

Je lève ma baguette en fermant les yeux pour mieux me concentrer.

Hermione : Pureté, Beauté et Puissance ! Je fais appel à toi !

J'ouvre les yeux et abaisse ma baguette.

Hermione : Réponds à mon appel !

Une grosse explosion.

Non…

De la poussière et de la terre s'élèvent. Des cris de surprise et des toussotements se font entendre.

Je veux réussir…

Quand la fumée se dissipe je baisse les yeux vers le fruit de mon invocation.

Un…

Du calme… C'est avant tout la… pureté, la beau… beauté et surtout la… la puissance…

Un…

Des cheveux d'un noir de jais, un visage doux, des habits étranges. Il se gratte la tête et lève les yeux.

UN HUMAIN ??!!

« Hermione !? »

Quoi ? Il me connaît ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être présentée à un humain avant…

« Hermione, que s'est-il passé ? »

Je le regarde de mon air hautain ce qui a l'air de le surprendre. Je me demande bien d'où cet insolent me connaît…

Hermione : Qui es-tu ?

Neville : Mais… Un simple humain ?

Pansy : Il viendrait de l'extérieure, tu crois ?

Le dit humain regarde autour de lui pour la deuxième fois et son regard se repose sur moi.

Il a des yeux d'une magnifique couleur émeraude…

Je reprends mes esprits et répète ma question.

Hermione : Tu ne parles pas la même langue ? Qui es tu, humain ?

« Tu me fais marcher ? Je trouve pas ça très drôle, je te connaissais plus sérieuse ! »

Cho : Tu n'aurais pas invoqué ton jouet plutôt que ton Familier ?

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

Cho : Invoquer un humain…

Elle semble réfléchir et son rire grinçant se fait entendre.

Neville : C'est bien Hermione la Zéro, ça ! Décidément, tu dépasses toujours nos espérances !

Je m'énerve. Ils commencent à rire.

Hermione : C'était juste une erreur !

Cho : C'est TOUJOURS une erreur !

Ils rient encore.

L'humain a l'air perdu. C'est sa faute ! Raaaah !

Hermione : LA FERME !! Je vais invoquer un autre familier !

Flitwick : Il n'en est pas question, Miss Granger !

Hermione : Mais… !

Flitwick : C'est une Cérémonie Sacrée, ce serait un manque de respect de retenter le rituel. Je vous demanderais de continuer pour que nous puissions passer à autre chose.

Hermione : Avec lui ?!

**§oOo§**

**POV Harry**

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends rien. Depuis que je me suis réveillé, tout est étrange. Je suis bien dans la cour intérieur de Poudlard pourtant, il n'y a aucun doute ! Mais Hermione… Ce n'est pas elle. Enfin, je veux dire, qu'elle n'est pas comme d'habitude ! Et puis elle m'a demandé qui je suis ?! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?! Où je suis, bordel !

Une autre voix familière s'élève. Cho ?! Oh mon Dieu elle est tellement… wouah…

Enfin, c'est pas le moment ! (Nda : c'est toujours le moment ! xD)

Je ne me sens pas dans mon élément.

« C'est bien Hermione la Zéro ! Décidément tu dépasses toujours nos espérances ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes éclatent de rire. Je ne comprends pas ce que Neville a voulu dire par là… Je regarde à nouveau Hermione qui semble frustrée et déçue.

Hermione : LA FERME !! Je vais invoquer un autre familier !

Un autre… quoi ? C'est quoi encore ce truc ? Décidément il y a quelque chose qui cloche. La voix d'un de mes professeur montre son mécontentement face à ce que vient de dire Hermione. Elle essaye de moyenner mais se heurte à son refus catégorique.

Hermione : Avec lui ?!

Je sursaute en m'apercevant qu'elle me désigne. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il m'arrive. Je préfère ne rien dire. Ça doit être à cause de ce maudit Malefoy que je suis ici ! Si je ne reconnais rien c'est peut-être parce que je ne connais tout simplement rien. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce sort au juste ?

Hermione : Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un humain comme Familier !

Tout le monde rit et elle fait la moue.

Flitwick : Humain ou non, il a été désigné comme votre familier !

Hermione : Je vous ai it de continuer le rituel !

Hermione lance un dernier regard suppliant à son professeur pour ensuite m'en adressé un pleins de reproches, comme si j'étais la raison de tous ces problèmes. Elle s'approche de moi.

Hermione : … Avec ça ? T.T

Avec ça ?! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Je suis toujours assis sur le sol. Elle s'avance davantage vers moi. Des élèves la sifflent et elle rougit.

Hermione : Tu devrais être honoré. Normalement aucun Noble ne s'abaisserait à ça.

Noble ? Une autre fantaisie ?

Hermione s'agenouille devant moi et se rapproche davantage. Je commence à rougir. Quand son genoux frôle mon entrejambe, ne m'attendant pas à ce contact, un hoquet s'échappe de ma bouche.

Harry :Qu… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Elle devient écarlate et s'écarte un petit peu.

Hermione : Tais toi !.. Moi, Hermione Granger, par le pouvoir du grand Merlin, je lui demande de bénir cette créature et de faire de lui mon Familier.

Elle glisse une main derrière ma nuque et se rapproche un peu plus de moi.

Harry : Arrête.

Je suis trop perdu pour réagir. Je n'arrive plus à bouger.

Hermione : Reste calme !

Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'attire à elle. Ses paupières sont closes et elle tend les lèvres pour un baiser.

Mon cœur s'accélère. Je déglutis difficilement. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? C'est Hermione !

Harry : He… A… Arrête… Attends, je… euh…

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues tandis que son visage est de plus en plus proche du mien. Sans que j'ai pu réagir d'une quelconque manière, je sens ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes. Elle m'embrasse avec douceur. J'ai le souffle coupé, un long frisson me parcoure l'échine. Son parfum de fraise m'hypnotise. Je reste immobile face aux réactions de mon corps. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Hermione se sépare de moi, les joues rouges, le regard fuyant.

Une chose est certaine : ce n'est pas celle que je connais.

Je déglutis difficilement et la regarde se lever alors que le professeur vient dans notre direction.

Flitwick : Il semblerait que vous ayez conclu le pacte qui vous unis à présent à votre Familier.

Je commence à retrouver ma faculté de penser…

Attendez… Baiser… Pacte…

Harry : Hey ! C'est quoi cette histoire !?

Elle m'adresse un regard embarrassé et un peu dégoûté.

Hermione : C'était une obligation. A partir de maintenant tu seras mon serviteur jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

Gné ? C'est une blague ?!

Hermione : J'ai autant détesté que toi !

Pff ! Cette fille est chiante ! Elle me regarde de haut comme si j'étais la dernière des sous merde.

J'en profite pour la détailler. Oui, elle porte bien l'uniforme de Poudlard… Enfin, la jupe est… hem, plus courte et… Elle est plus mignonne que l'Hermione que je connais…

Hermione : C'est quoi cette tête de cons ?! Par Merlin, pourquoi c'est toi mon Familier maintenant ?

NON ! Elle n'est PAS DU TOUT MIGNONNE !

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Sérieusement, où j'ai bien pu atterrir ? Je me souviens de Drago qui a insulté Hermione à deux reprises… Et je me suis levé pour lui en foutre une… Puis j'ai eu mal au ventre, j'avais plus de force… La voix d'Hermione…

Harry : Ah ! Mon corps me brûle… Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?!

Je regarde mes mains. Sur le dos de la gauche, ma peau se creuse. Quelque chose apparaît. Comme des runes anciennes… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!! Ah ! J'ai l'impression que mes organes fondent ! Je m'entends crier à l'aide. Hermione me regarde sans ciller.

Hermione : Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que la marque qui fait de toi mon Familier. Ça ne fera pas mal très longtemps.

Harry : JE NE COMPRENDS RIEN A CE QUE TU ME RACONTES !!

Elle recule d'un pas sous la surpris.

Ma gorge me brûle… Je n'arrive plus à respirer…

Mon corps est trop chaud… Je finis par pousser un hurlement et je m'écroule sur le sol, le souffle saccadé.

Le professeur s'approche et observe les runes qui sont apparues sur ma main gauche. Il a l'air perplexe. Il touche la marque et je lui arrache instinctivement ma main, ce contact m'a comme donné un coup d'électricité.

Flitwick : Félicitation, votre contrat avec votre serviteur est officialisé… Cependant ces runes sont plutôt hors norme.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier qu'il prend soin d'éviter.

Il se redresse.

Flitwick : Le rituel étant accompli, vous pouvez regagner vos chambres.

Les élèves se dirigent vers l'entrée du château. Je ravale ma colère et mon incompréhension. Je demanderais des explications à cette nouvelle Hermione plus tard.

Cho me fait face un fois que j'ai réussi à me lever. Elle se penche pour m'opposer la vision de sa poitrine plus qu'avantageuse. Je rougis terriblement en détournant le regard.

Cho : Quel merveilleux Familier tu as là, Granger !

Elle se penche davantage mais avant que mon regard ne replonge dans son décolleté après cette invitation, Hermione me cache les yeux avec ses mains.

Hermione : Chang !

Cho : Oh, pardon, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…

Hermione : C'est ça…

Cho : Sur ce…

Elle siffle et son balai apparaît. Elle monte avec grâce dessus et s'envole.

Cho : Je viendrais voir les progrès de ton… Séduisant Familier.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et me lance un regard suggestif. Je ne sais pas où me mettre. Hermione lui lance des éclairs d'un regard. Cho finit par disparaître et je me rend compte de la présence de Luna, qui la devance de peu.

Je les regarde s'éloigner vers les tours du château immense. Il me parait même plus grand que celui de Poudlard.

Hermione : On y va nous aussi.

Je me retourne et la voit qui marche d'un pas pressé vers l'entrée. Elle me donne des ordres… Je ne l'apprécie vraiment pas. J'espère qu'à cause d'elle je ne vais pas en vouloir à la « vraie » Hermione à mon retour. J'ai une envie folle de la faire chier…

Harry : On y va pas en balai nous ?

Elle me lance un regard meurtrier et je comprends vite qu'elle a les mêmes problèmes qu'Hermione concernant l'altitude…

Harry : Tu ne sais pas le faire, c'est ça ?

Elle se crispe et accélère le pas.

Hermione : La ferme et suis moi, abruti !!

Oui rien à voir avec « mon » Hermione…

Harry : Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

**§oOo§**

**POV Hermione**

Je suis dans ma chambre. Il commence à faire nuit.

…

Je regarde ce garçon. Oui, celui qui est apparu suite à mon invocation…

Donc je le regarde. Il me regarde… On se regarde, quoi !

Bref. Je suis plutôt surprise. Il vient de me raconter une histoire abracadabrante !

Hermione : Alors tu veux me faire croire que tu ne viens pas du même monde que moi ?

Ce garçon se nomme Harry Potter. Il dit me connaître… Enfin, pas moi d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais une autre Hermione. Il veut que je l'aide à retourner à une école également appelée Poudlard.

Harry : C'est ça !

…

Il me prend pour une conne ou quoi ?

Hermione : Je ne te crois pas !

Il me fait face, je crois qu'il perd patience. Mais je ne me laisse pas impressionner. Il continue en serrant les dents.

Harry : Tu crois que j'inventerais une histoire pareille ?! Le Drago que je connais m'a jeté un sort inconnu alors que j'étais sur le point de lui casser la figure !

Oui, oui et ça parce qu'il voulait me défendre. Enfin, l'autre Hermione, quoi ! Oh et puis merde !

Hermione : Je ne te crois pas, les mondes parallèles ça n'existent pas. Sinon, ça se saurait !

Je lui lance le même regard que s'il était fou. Il n'apprécie pas. Je décèle de la peine dans ses yeux. S'il dit la vérité, qu'Hermione le regarde comme ça, ça doit lui faire mal.

Mais il n'y a pas que de la peine dans son regard, aussi de la colère.

Harry : Bon, explique moi qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire de « Familier ». Dans mon monde, je n'ai pas ça.

Je soupire, il commence à m'énerver avec son histoire qui ne tient pas la route.

Hermione : Calme toi je vais t'expliquer. L'Invocation des Familier est tout d'abord le moyen que nous utilisons pour connaître notre affinité. Il y a cinq types de magie : l'eau, le feu, la terre, l'air, et l'élément perdu, le vide.

Harry : Ok… Et tu es Noble parce que… ?

Je soupire d'exaspération face à son ignorance.

Hermione : De générations en générations, les Grangers sont des sorciers. J'ai donc un Sang Pur ! Je suis une Noble !

Harry : Ah… Oui je connais ça…

Il me regarde enfin comme si j'étais une totale inconnue. Il a mis le temps, mais j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose le dérange.

Hermione : Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Il soupire.

Harry : Bon tu vas m'aider à retourner d'où je viens et…

Hermione : Non.

Il s'immobilise et me lance un regard d'incompréhension rempli d'une rage qu'il refoule pour l'instant. Nous restons silencieux quelques minutes. Sans crier gard, il se jette sur moi en m'agrippant les épaules et me secouant légèrement. Je lâche un cri de surprise.

Harry : Je veux retourner chez moi.

Sa voix reste calme et posée, mais en croisant son regard, je me rends compte qu'il est perdu, qu'il est seul, désespéré…

Une image de moi que je préfère oublier…

Je reprends mon sang froid et le repousse vivement.

Hermione : Je ne laisserais pas un familier s'adresser à moi de la sorte ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! C'est impossible ! Je ne sais pas comment faire, et même si je le savais je ne pourrais pas ! Les familiers, une fois invoqués et le pacte scellé, n'ont d'autre choix que de rester les serviteurs des nobles !

Harry : Je n'en ai rien à faire de ta noblesse ! Tout ce que je veux c'est m'en aller !

Il est tellement paniqué… Je me surprends à ressentir un peu de compassion. Je prends une grande bouffée d'oxygène pour retrouver une contenance.

Hermione : Ecoute Potter… C'est impossible voilà tout.

Je le laisse digérer la nouvelle. Quand je suis certaine qu'il ne se jettera pas sur moi comme tout à l'heure, je me tourne tranquillement vers mon armoire.

**§oOo§**

**POV Harry**

Elle n'est pas Hermione. Non, il n'y a que moi ici. Et même si j'avais voulu faire un transfert sur elle, histoire de garder un semblant de repère, ça n'est visiblement pas possible… Elles sont trop différentes. Cette Hermione Granger là est arrogante, elle se croit supérieure, c'est une Sang Pur…

Et là, la vérité me frappe. Je suis seul. Je suis seul dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien. La panique m'envahie, j'ai beau faire, je n'arrive pas à la contrôler et je me jette brutalement sur la jeune fille comme une bête perdue qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive, une bête enfermée dans une cage qui voit tout espoir de libération s'envoler.

Je me sens tellement seul…

A nouveau…

Elle me repousse et m'explique qu'elle ne peut pas m'aider avec son ton arrogant. Elle me crache sa noblesse à la figure, elle se sent tellement au-dessus de moi… J'ai déjà trop supporté ce genre de comportement dans mon enfance.

Et puis elle me parle plus gentiment.

Ça m'a fait bizarre d'entendre mon Hermione m'appeler Potter. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a vraiment calmé.

Mais si son ton était plus doux, ses paroles sonnent comme un glas. Je me trouve soudainement écrasé par la fatalité.

« C'est impossible voilà tout »

Je mets du temps à m'en remettre. Je ne suis même pas certain de l'être quand elle se tourne vers l'armoire pour ranger sa cape. Ensuite elle commence à se déshabiller. Sur le coup l'information n'atteint pas mon cerveau, encore sous le choc de la révélation qu'elle m'a faite. Je reste immobile et sans réactions.

Sans que je m'en rendre compte, mes yeux suivent ses gestes. Ses mains défont le bouton de sa jupe qui glisse le long de ses jambes – elles me paraissent interminables –pour enfin se laisser tomber sur ses chevilles. C'est seulement quand ses doigts déboutonnent sa chemise que ça fait tilt. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, je rougis terriblement. Elle fait glisser le tissu sur ses épaules et il va rejoindre la jupe. Elle est à moitié nue devant moi, je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de sa silhouette. Elle semble si fragile, si petite.

Elle ramasse ses vêtements et me les balance.

Hermione : Vas laver ça !

Je grogne et les lui renvoie. J'évite de trop poser les yeux sur elle.

Harry : Je ne suis pas ton serviteur !

Elle me tourne le dos en poussant un soupire de désespoir.

Hermione : Pourquoi mon familier est-il un humain ?? Pourquoi ce n'est pas un dragon comme Chang, ou un griffon comme celui de Lovegood ?!

Pendant qu'elle se plaint, j'en profite pour m'enfuir par la porte. Il est hors de question que je reste avec une dingue pareille !

Je cours dans les longs couloirs et je descends les escaliers à grande vitesse. Ils ne sont pas comme ceux de mon monde, ils restent immobiles et je n'ai aucun mal à trouver rapidement la direction de la sortie. Mais quand je suis près du but, je tombe sur Drago Malefoy en compagnie d'une jeune fille plus jeune.

Je reste caché. J'ai une terrible envie de me jeter sur lui et de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais même si ça me détendait, ça ne m'aiderait en rien, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a lancé un sort, m'expédiant je ne sais où !

J'écoute d'une oreille discrète la conversation. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de la draguer.

Jeune fille : Tu sais Dray, j'ai entendu dire que tu adorais les gâteaux au chocolat… Je pourrais t'en faire. Je suis bonne cuisinière.

Il lui adresse un sourire carnassier.

Drago : Si tu veux m'offrir quelque chose, donne moi plutôt un baiser.

Elle rougit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire une grimace de dégoût.

Drago : Mais l'idée du chocolat est tentante… je serais honoré d'y goûter si c'est de toi… Je ferais tout pour toi, ma belle.

Jeune fille : Vraiment ?

Drago : Bien sur, tu as de trop jolis yeux pour que j'ai envie de te mentir.

Il l'attire à lui et se penche sur son visage. C'est trop, si je regarde encore, je vais vomir.

A pas de loup, j'essaye de traverser le couloir pour continuer, sans qu'ils me voient.

Drago : Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux.

Jeune fille : Oh, Drago…

Drago : Tu… Tiens ? C'est le familier de Granger.

Je ne bouge plus. Silence. Il ne réagit pas plus que ça.

Jeune fille : un humain ?

Drago : Oui, c'est la nouvelle fantaisie de Zéro.

Je continue mon chemin, espérant me faire oublier.

Drago : Hey !

Je me retourne vers lui et il m'offre son sourire le plus hypocrite.

Drago : Tu devrais être honoré d'avoir été invoqué par une Granger. C'est une famille respectable.

Harry : Oh, mais je le suis !

Je réponds d'un même sourire hypocrite et continue mon chemin calmement.

Quel abruti…

Hermione : TOI !!

Je sursaute et recommence à courir en la voyant derrière Drago et sa dulcinée.

Il vaut mieux que je ne m'éternise pas trop longtemps… je dois trouver un moyen de retourné dans mon monde, il doit en avoir un !

**§oOo§**

**POV Hermione **

Quel culot !!

Je descends quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers.

Il s'est échappé ce scélérat !

J'arrive toute essoufflée dans le couloir menant à la sortie. Malefoy occupe les lieux en bonne compagnie…

Ah !

Hermione : TOI !!

Mon familier qui s'enfuit… c'est une blague ?!

Drago : Granger, ton Familier se fait la malle…

Hermione : Quelle brillante déduction Malefoy ! Attrape le moi, au lieu de batifoler !

Sa compagne me regarde, une expression de dégoût au visage. Je la fixe d'un air suffisant.

Drago : Comme c'est amusant. Être ton Familier lui as donné envie de se défiler…

Je m'avance vers lui et le prend par le bras pour le tirer avec moi dans la direction que ce traître a pris, sous le regard choqué de sa partenaire.

Hermione : Arrête de faire l'intéressant et aide moi à l'attraper !

Drago : Adieu, ma douce, je te vois plus tard.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et me suit.

Quel abruti…

Je cours le plus vite possible pour rattraper mon Familier. Il est dans le hall d'entrée ! J'accélère le pas.

Cho : Regarde, Dean, c'est le Familier humain…

Oh non !! Il ne manquait plus qu'elle !

Quand elle nous voit elle se détache de Dean.

Cho : Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Malefoy, qui me précède de cinq mètre (je n'ai jamais été très endurante) se fait un plaisir d'entamer sa réponse.

Drago : Tu dois entendre ça !...

Hermione : On s'en fout ! hu… Il… Il va s'échapper !

POV Harry

Vite elle n'est plus très loin ! Il faut que je me dépêche ! Je m'enfuirais dans la forêt interdite et je réfléchirais plus tard de problème. Pour le moment je ne dois pas rester à Poudlard ! Il faut que je trouve une solution et vite !

Je continue de courir, je traverse la cour intérieure à toute vitesse quand soudain mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Je me sens en apesanteur. Je baisse les yeux et oui, effectivement je suis en train de voler dans les airs, mais sans balai ! Autant dire que je ne suis pas rassuré, surtout que je monte de plus en plus haut.

J'entends la voix traînante de cet être que je hais de plus en plus.

Drago : Alors ? La vue te plaît-elle ?

Il est devant les portes et mes fais voler avec sa baguette, me faisait tourner, aller de droite à gauche, me secouant à m'en donner la nausée.

Le rire éclatant de Cho se fait entendre.

Cho : Un Familier qui fuit son maître ?!! Oh mon Dieu, c'est trop drôle !

Je jette un œil à Hermione. Elle me lance un regard méprisant, elle est en colère, elle ne rit pas comme Malefoy ou Cho.

Je crois que je vais en baver tout à l'heure…

Une fois qu'on retourne dans sa chambre, elle me force à porter un collier de chien pour m'attacher au pied de son lit, histoire de m'empêcher de m'enfuir.

Harry : Je t'ai dit que je voulais rentrer chez moi !

Hermione : Lis sur mes lèvres : Il-n'y-a-pas-d'autres-mondes !

Je lui lance un regard haineux qu'elle ignore. Elle soupire avant de retirer à nouveau sa cape et de me recouvrir avec. D'un geste rageur je la mets en boule et la jette contre le mur.

Quand je lève les yeux vers elle, elle déboutonne une fois encore sa chemise. Je sens une bouffée de chaleur quand sa jupe tombe à mes pieds.

Hermione : Peu importe d'où tu viens…

Sans aucune gêne, elle se déshabille devant moi. Je baisse les yeux. Je déglutis difficilement quand mon regard remonte sur ses longues jambes fines. Elle porte des bas noir…

Hermione : … le contrat a été complété.

Elle me balance à nouveau ses vêtements. Seul un fin tissu transparent recouvre sa peau et ses sous-vêtements. Elle s'exhibe sans retenue, fièrement.

Harry : Mais… Mai qu'… qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Hermione : Je vais dormir, il faut bien que je me change.

D'un claquement de doigts, la bougie qui éclairait la chambre s'éteint. En un mouvement gracieux, elle fait glisser sa nuisette le long de son corps.

Est-ce qu'elle le fait exprès ??

Cette fois, je détourne les yeux, vraiment gêné. Ce n'est peut-être pas la véritable Hermione, mais ça reste le même corps ! C'est comme si je regardais ma sœur !!

Harry : I… Idiote ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça quand je suis pas là ?!

Hermione : Hein ?

Harry : On ne se déshabille pas devant un garçon qu'on vient de rencontrer !

Elle me tend la nuisette transparente d'un air faussement ignorant.

Hermione : Un garçon ? Où ça ?

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

Harry : De quoi tu parles ?

Hermione : Tu n'es qu'un Familier !

Harry : Quoi ?

Elle se penche vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. En voyant ses yeux je ne peux que la détester. Elle se montre clairement comme quelqu'un qui vaut mieux que moi. Elle a toujours cette arrogance dans les yeux, cette lueur détestable qui la différencie tellement de l'Hermione que je connais.

Hermione : Ecoute moi bien, tu es mon Familier, compris ?? Ce qui veut dire que je peux te demander ce que je veux, tu l'exécutes en faisant le beau comme un chien.

Sur ses paroles elle tire un peu sur la chaîne sui me relie au lit, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

Méprisante. Elle est méprisante.

Elle me tourne le dos et va se coucher dans son lit douillet en me tournant le dos.

Hermione : Vas laver ça ! Et tu prépareras également mes vêtements de demain. Travaille bien.

Elle se tourne vers moi avec une expression sadique.

Hermione : Sinon… Tu seras puni.

Je ne peux retenir un frisson.

Harry : Puni ?!

Avant que j'ai pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, elle dormait déjà paisiblement.

Je ravale ma rage et serre les dents pour ne pas hurler mon désespoir. Je prends une couverture qui traînait sur une chaise et m'y emmitoufle.

J'ai froid, je suis seul…

Seul…

Je ferme les yeux et revois le visage souriant d'Hermione. Mon Hermione. Ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, ma confidente. Je repense à mon ami, Ron. A nous trois. La seule pensée qui me réchauffe. Mais c'est avec le souvenir du rire pur et cristallin d'Hermione que je m'assoupis.

Je me sens moins seul quand mon rire rejoint le sien dans mon rêve.

**To be continued…**

**§oOo§**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Non mais, pour qui elle se prend ? En plus de lui laver ses vêtements je dois l'aider à les enfiler ?!! Mais c'est Ginny ?! Tu veux un duel, Malefoy ? Ne te sens pas obligé de me ménager surtout !!

**§oOo§**

Enfin le commencement ! Ah, j'adore les relations LoveHate héhéhé nyu, bref ! n.n C'était un long chapitre comme je sais les faire. Mais c'est parce que j'ai raconté ce qu'il se passe dans le premier épisode et le premier chapitre de « Zero no Tsukaima » (Le Familier de Zéro). Bon j'attends vos commentaires, ça vaut le coup que je continue ou pas ?

**PS :** Attention, j'ai appris hier qu'une **saison 2 à Zero no Tsukaima était prévue pour 2007**, donc je vais peut-être **rallonger la fic**, si il y a continuation.


	3. LIVRE 02 : Le Familier de Zero

Titre : Zero No Tsukaima

**Titre : **Zero No Tsukaima

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, son créateur est J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** Romance (HPxHG) ; Aventure

**Résumé :** Harry est victime d'un sort raté de Draco et se retrouve dans un monde parallèle avec une Hermione nulle en tout, la risée de l'école et une sorcière de sang pur plutôt effrontée. Pire : il est devenu son Familier. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est mais il ne va pas tarder à comprendre sa douleur…

Rating T

**LIVRE 2**

**« Familier Humain »**

**HP x HG**

**POV Harry**

Je me redresse en sursaut, sortant d'un terrible cauchemar où j'étais devenu un chien pathétique maltraité par son maître… un bref regard autour de moi et j'ai le malheur de constater qu'être enchaîné au lit d'une soit disante copie d'Hermione, CA ce n'était pas un rêve. Je me lève en m'ébouriffant machinalement les cheveux et réajuste mes lunettes, lâchant un soupir agacé en posant les yeux sur un tas de vêtements.

Qu'est ce que je fais ? Dois-je m'abaisser à faire sa lessive pour obtenir son aide ? C'est sûrement perdu d'avance mais… d'un côté, cette fille me fout les jetons…

« Sinon… Tu seras puni ! »

Un frisson me parcours l'échine. C'est résigné, que je lave le linge sale de madame. Quand c'est fait, la demoiselle est toujours en train de dormir, la bave aux lèvres. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de profiter de cet instant, où toute trace d'arrogance et de fierté ont disparu de son visage, pour l'observer. Ses cheveux châtains ondulent en de longues mèches sur le coussin et chatouillent ses joues, allant même jusqu'à s'écouler entre ses lèvres roses, d'où un filet de salive s'enfuit. Cette vision enfantine de cette détestable personne m'arrache un sourire… qui se change en une grimace de douleur. Je me maudis d'avoir vu ma meilleure amie pendant une seconde…

Mais je me ressaisis bien vite, me souvenant que cette fille n'est autre que ma « nouvelle maîtresse ». C'est en rassemblant mon courage que je jette l'uniforme sur le lit. Elle se réveille et lève des yeux endormis et perdus vers moi. Visiblement, une longue réflexion s'en suit... Elle se redresse vivement et ramène la couverture sur elle, comme si elle était soudainement prise de pudeur.

Hermione : T'es qui, toi ?!

Je ravale ma colère et lui rappelle posément mon identité. Redevenant égale à elle-même, elle se tient droite et me lance un regard hautain, même si l'effet recherché est quelque peu gâché par ses cheveux décoiffés et sa robe de chambre rose à dentelle… Quand je la vois je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à une gamine qui se donne de l'importance. Mon dédain grandit de plus bel quand elle ouvre la bouche.

Hermione : Oh oui… Tu es le familier que j'ai invoqué hier…

Harry : …

La jeune fille jette un regard sur l'uniforme propre. Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de les poser sur moi avec un vague air de pitié.

Harry : Ai-je oublié une tâche, Ô grande maîtresse ?

Elle fronce les sourcils et fait une moue en colère que j'ai l'habitude de voir sur ce visage.

Hermione : Parle moi sur un autre ton !

Elle soupire et me désigne une commode en face de son lit.

Hermione : Mes sous-vêtements sont dans le tiroir du bas. Ramène les moi.

Harry : Vas-y toi-même !

La diablesse me sourit mesquinement avant de me menacer de ne pas me nourrir si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle demande. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'avancer vers ce tiroir : je n'ai pas mangé depuis un moment. Je pioche les sous-vêtements, sans trop m'attarder dessus et lui balance alors qu'elle se décide enfin à quitter son lit. Cette fois j'anticipe et reste face à la commode pour ne pas la regarder se changer.

Hermione : Eh bien ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Harry : Quoi ?

Hermione : Un Noble ne s'habit pas lui-même quand un serviteur est présent !

Je me retourne, près à lui hurler de se débrouiller, mais quand ce n'est plus la commode qui me fait face mais bel et bien le corps d'Hermione nu (enfin, elle a quand même enfiler la culotte), je ne trouve plus mes mots et fait volte face à nouveau, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Hermione : Kss ! Quel familier inutile tu fais !

Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec cette fille ?!

Hermione : Hey ! Viens au moins fermer ma chemise !

Harry : Fais-le toi-même !

Hermione : Je viens de te dire qu'en tant que Noble, je n'ai pas à faire ça moi-même !

Harry : Tu parles d'une noble ! Arrête de faire l'enfant gâtée et…

Hermione : Très bien ! Tu l'auras voulu ! Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux familiers désobéissants ? On les punit ! Ca veut dire : pas de déjeuner pour toi.

Je ferme les yeux pour m'aider à regagner mon calme, mais la colère monte de plus en plus… Je prends une grande bouffée d'oxygène et me retourne enfin. Elle adopte une posture triomphante : bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire radieux, un regard qui dit « j'ai gagné ». Elle a à peine enfilé sa jupe et sa chemise est ouverte. Elle décroise les bras pour me désigner ses boutons. Je me maudis en posant les yeux sur sa poitrine l'espace d'une seconde. A ce moment précis j'aimerais me taper la tête contre le mur.

Cette fille est aussi provocante que détestable.

Harry : Merde…

**oO°Oo**

**POV Hermione **

Hermione : Bon appétit !

Ce chien incapable ! J'ai été contrainte de m'habiller moi-même… Il ne sert vraiment à rien ! J'ai eu pitié de lui quand il a refusé de m'enfiler mes bas. J'espère qu'il deviendra plus obéissant avec le temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une faim de loup ! Je crois que lui aussi d'ailleurs… Dommage pour lui… je lui adresse un sourire innocent.

Harry : Tu te moques de moi ?

Hermione : Du pain et du lait. C'est un repas parfait pour un familier !

Il regarde encore une fois son assiette remplit de tranche de pain.

Harry : Ok, si tu veux… Mais laisse moi au moins manger à table !

Il commence vraiment à me taper sur le système dès le matin, çuila ! Je soupire rageusement et délaisse ma tarte préférée pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, déterminée à le faire taire. L'espace d'une seconde, je jouis de ma supériorité : moi sur ma chaise confortable, lui assis par terre.

Hermione : Rares sont les non magiciens à avoir le privilège de manger dans la grande salle ! Tu devrais être honoré en tant que familier !

Harry : Au cas où tu ne m'aurais pas écouté, moi aussi je fais de la magie !

Oh non, il recommence avec son histoire… Soupire…

Hermione : C'est cela… Dans ce cas, prouve le moi. Où est ta baguette ?

Il semble prendre conscience qu'il ne l'a pas puisqu'il cherche dans ses poches… Je m'en doutais.

Hermione : Pas de baguette, pas de magie. Mange ton pain… Potter.

Harry : Tu !...

Je ne fais déjà plus attention à lui et repose toute mon attention sur ma tarte. J'ignore sans mal le regard haineux qu'il me lance tout le reste du déjeuné.

**oO°Oo**

Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas cours : nous sommes supposés passer la journée avec notre familier pour apprendre à communiquer avec lui. Mais moi comme Potter n'en avons vraiment aucune envie… Mais je l'emmène quand même dans la cour, il fait beau aujourd'hui, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Cho : Granger !

Je me tourne vers cette pimbêche et me retrouve face à son Magyar. Mon familier à moi recule à sa vue, manquant de trébucher. Cho s'esclaffe mais ne se gêne pas pour lui faire les yeux doux…

Cho : Ne t'en fais pas, malgré la nature agressive de cette espèce, un familier reste un familier : obéissant envers son maître… Il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de s'enfuir par exemple.

Elle m'adresse un regard entendu et je lui demande de s'occuper de ses affaires, ce qu'elle ne fait bien sûr pas.

Cho : Hey, Granger, tu nous as bien eus avec tes beaux discours sur la perfection de ton familier. Mais mis à part son physique à croquer, que sait il faire ? Rien je suppose…

Hermione : Tu te trompes ! Je l'ai correctement invoqué !

Cho : Peu importe, il est à la hauteur de ta réputation, non ? Zéro.

Son rire exagérément aigu s'élève et elle nous abandonne là, son familier sur ses talons.

Je déteste cette fille !!

Je me tourne vers cet incapable qui me sert de familier et décide de passer mes nerfs sur lui.

Hermione : Tu comptes prendre racine ?! Rends toi utile et vas me chercher du thé !

**oO°Oo**

**POV Harry **

Elle est chiante à me donner des ordres comme ça. Bon, comme elle était énervée, j'ai préféré ne pas discuter… Et puis ça me laisse un peu de liberté pour changer.

- Byaaa !

Une bestiole me barre la route et sous la surprise, je fais un bon en arrière, ne manquant pas de bousculer quelqu'un.

Harry : Désolé ! Est ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit gentiment pour me rassurer. Je suis son regard et remarque un morceau de gâteau par terre. Je me baisse pour le ramasser et elle en fait de même, faisant heurter nos têtes. C'est là que son visage me paraît familier…

Par merlin, c'est Ginny !

Elle prend le morceau de cake que je lui tends en baissant les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges. Même dans ce monde, elle est timide avec moi… Mais… Elle est beaucoup plus jolie. Je dirais même qu'elle est très belle. Ses cheveux sont courts et encadrent son visage fin parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Ses grands yeux innocents se posent sur moi avec hésitation alors qu'un sourire timide se dessine sur ses lèvres roses. Je continue de la contempler et suis forcé de me rendre compte que cette Ginny là est plus âgé que celle que je connais, quand mes yeux tombent sur sa poitrine généreuse… Je détourne vite les yeux.

Harry : C'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

Ginny : Oh, c'est le costume de servante. Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine. Euh… Mon nom est Ginny Weasley.

Harry : Enchanté. Harry Potter.

Je prends la main qu'elle me tend et la lui serre. Son regard s'attarde sur le dos de ma main, celle où des runes sont apparues.

Ginny : Tu dois être le familier humain de Miss Granger.

Harry : Tu es au courant ?

Le sourire que j'avais retrouvé en rencontrant Ginny s'évanouit quand le nom de Granger est prononcé.

Ginny : C'est que… un humain pour familier, ce n'est pas très courant.

Harry : Tant que ça ? Mais dis-moi… Tu n'es pas élève à Poudlard?

Ginny : Non, je te l'ai dit, je suis humaine… Comme toi, non ?

Harry : C'est que…

Quelqu'un nous interrompt en interpellant Ginny. C'est Malefoy. Ça faisant longtemps tiens…

Drago : Et ce cake, il vient ?

Une idée émerge soudainement de mon esprit en le voyant assis à une table avec Pansy. Je prends l'assiette des mains de Ginny. Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment améliorer mon humeur…

Harry : Je vais le faire.

Ginny : Mais…

Harry : J'insiste.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit et me dirige à la table. Ils sont en train de discuter de leur familier respectif. En comprenant que la fouine sur l'épaule de cet abruti est le sien, j'ai du mal à me retenir de rire. Celui de Pansy est une petite grenouille jaune.

Drago : Il est aussi mignon que toi.

Harry : Votre cake.

Drago : Apporte moi du thé aussi.

Pansy : Vraiment ? Je suis aussi mignonne ?

Drago : Comment pourrais-je te mentir alors que…

Harry : « …tu as de si jolis yeux ? »… C'est ce que tu as dis à cette fille hier soir, non ?

Deux paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à l'air ahuri de cet idiot. L'information fait lentement son chemin dans l'esprit de Pansy et elle demande des explications à son voisin.

Drago : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il parle… Hey toi ! Retourne faire ton travail de domestique.

Harry : Tu te trompes de personne je crois.

Drago : Tu ne serais pas…

Pansy : De quoi il parle, Dray ?

Drago : Euh… Allons parler ailleurs tu veux ?

Il l'entraîne avec lui à l'ombre d'un arbre. Une nouvelle idée de vengeance me vient en tête quand je croise justement cette fille d'hier soir, un gâteau au chocolat dans les bras.

Harry : Tu cherches Malefoy, non ? Il est là-bas.

Je lui indique sa cachette et elle me remercie poliment avant d'aller le retrouver. Quelques minutes plus tard, il est entre les deux filles qu'il courtisait et se prend une claque monumentale à le mettre par terre. La dispute a attiré les élèves avoisinant.

Pansy : Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale menteur !

Elles partent chacune de leur côté. Les spectateurs se mettent à rire. J'en fais autant. Le pauvre Dray a l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Nos regards se croisent et tout semble prendre un sens pour lui. Il se relève et avance d'un pas déterminer dans ma direction, sans me quitter des yeux. Je réussis à stopper mon fou rire mais mon sourire en coin a le don de l'énerver.

Drago : Toi… C'est toi ! Décidément Zéro nuira jusqu'au bout à la communauté sorcière…

Harry : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais je crois.

Dans un sursaut de rage, il sort sa baguette et la pointe vers moi. Le rire collectif qui régnait depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé par terre prend fin et un silence d'appréhension s'installe.

Drago : Je te défi en Duel !

Harry : Un duel ?

Drago : Exactement. Non seulement tu n'es qu'un simple humain, mais également un familier ! Ton manque de respect, que dis-je, de civilité a causé la colère de deux ravissantes sorcières.

Harry : Ce n'est pas plutôt ton infidélité ?

Drago : Tu t'es assez moqué de moi !

Il se met en garde et abaisse sa baguette.

**oO°Oo**

- Professeur Lupin !

L'intéressé ralentit sa course, le temps que son collègue, le professeur Flitwick, le rejoigne. L'agitation du vieil homme attira son attention.

Lupin : Un problème ?

Flitwick : C'est au sujet de ce familier humain.

Lupin : Ah, oui j'en ai entendu parlé… Une nouvelle fantaisie de Miss Granger.

Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers, se rendant à la salle de classe du professeur Lupin.

Flitwick : C'est cela… Pour tout vous dire, les runes qui sont apparues sur le dos de sa main ne sont pas communes…

Si le jeune professeur s'était désintéressé du sujet lorsque Miss Granger avait été citée, cette remarque réveilla sa curiosité.

Lupin : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Flitwick : Je n'en suis pas sûr… Mais comme vous vous y connaissez certainement plus que moi, j'aimerais que vous fassiez des recherches concernant ces runes.

Lupin : A quoi ressemblaient-elles ?

Le vieil homme arrêta de marcher aux côtés de Lupin et sortit un petit bloc note de sa robe de sorcier pour en arracher une page qu'il tendit à son collègue. Ce dernier s'empara du bout de papier et entra dans sa classe. Ses élèves n'attendaient plus que lui pour commencer le cours.

**oO°Oo**

**POV Hermione **

Juste avant que Malefoy n'abaisse sa baguette, j'interviens.

Hermione : Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ?!

Je bouscule tout le monde pour atteindre mon familier de malheur. La foule qui s'était formée avait attiré mon attention. J'ai cru mourir en réalisant que cet incapable était le centre de toute cette agitation. Ce garçon va passer un sale quart d'heure ! Pour le moment, limitons les dégâts… Je chope son bras et l'oblige à s'avancer vers Malefoy.

Harry : Quoi ?

Hermione : Excuse toi auprès de lui.

L'insolent se libère en un geste brusque.

Harry : Pourquoi je devrais m'excuser ? Il l'a bien cherché non ?

Raaaaaa !! Pourquoi ce familier fait-il ce qu'il veut ?!

Hermione : Vas-tu écoutez ton maître ?! Tu n'es pas en mesure de battre un Noble ! Si tu en sors vivant, ce sera déjà pas mal.

Harry : Tu me sous estime un peu trop.

Un dernier regard remplit de haine me fait comprendre que quoi que je dise, il ne m'écoutera pas. Alors je laisse cet imbécile me contourner pour faire face à son adversaire qui savoure déjà sa victoire.

Drago : Tu devrais écoutez Granger et t'enfuir pendant qu'il est encore temps.

Harry : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? Tu as peur de te mesurer à moi ?

Mais c'est qu'il le provoque en plus ! Satané familier ! Je m'interpose entre lui et Malefoy.

Hermione : Malefoy, les duels sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'établissement !

Drago : Seulement entre Nobles ma belle.

Hermione : Ce combat n'a pas lieu d'être…

Un rictus apparaît au coin des lèvres de ce frimeur. Il jette un regard sur Potter avant de revenir sur moi.

Drago : Se pourrait-il que tu t'inquiètes pour cette pauvre créature ?

Co-comment ose t il me parler sur ce ton !?

Hermione : Ne dis pas de conneries ! Comment je vais faire si tu tues mon familier, hein ?!

J'entends derrière moi le soupire agacé dudit familier mais ne m'en préoccupe pas plus que ça. Après tout cet imbécile l'a cherché. Malefoy s'avance vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien en m'adressant un sourire enjôleur. Je pourrais bien lui vomir dessus rien que pour effacer cet ignoble sourire de charmeur…

Drago : Peu importe ce que tu diras, Granger… Ce duel…

Il m'écarte de son chemin d'un revers de bras pour attaquer Potter.

Drago : … A déjà commencé !

**oO°Oo**

**POV Harry**

Cet enfoiré attaque par surprise… Je me suis pris le coup de plein fouet. Machinalement, j'ai cherché ma baguette dans ma poche. J'avais oublié que je ne l'avais pas avec moi… C'était une erreur douloureuse... Mais j'en ai connu d'autres.

Hermione : Je t'avais prévenu, Potter ! Tu ne peux pas vaincre un Noble !

Elle veut m'aider à me redresser, mais je la repousse. Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide. Cette prétentieuse… Je peux bien affronter Malefoy, même sans magie ! Je me relève et fais face à mon adversaire. Il affiche un sourire satisfait. Je hais ce rictus… La voix agacée d'Hermione m'insulte mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je réfléchis rapidement avant de contre attaquer. Mais j'ai moi aussi sous estimer Malefoy et un nouveau mouvement de baguette me projette contre un mur… j'en ai le souffle coupé…

Hermione : Potter !

Drago : Tu devrais en rester là… Potter. Je ne voudrais pas abîmer le nouveau jouet de Granger.

Je hais ce rictus, je hais son air supérieur quand il prononce mon nom, je hais quand il se moque d'elle… Je trouve assez de forces pour me relever néanmoins je commence à avoir mal un peu partout.

Drago : Excuse toi et j'en resterais là.

Jamais.

**oO°Oo**

**POV Hermione**

Mais pourquoi fait il ça ? Il ne comprend donc pas qu'il n'a aucune chance ?! Un énième geste de Malefoy l'envoie contre un mur, cette fois allant jusqu'à le faire léviter et percuter celui d'en face. J'assiste impuissante au massacre. Pourquoi il continue ? Pourquoi il se relève à chaque fois ? Ce spectacle est trop insupportable, je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Alors je cours vers lui dans l'espoir de le raisonner.

Hermione : Arrête de t'obstiner ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

Il m'ignore et se redresse une fois de plus sur ses jambes tremblantes. Mais je n'en peux plus de le voir se faire amocher… sans m'en rendre compte, j'agrippe sa manche.

Hermione : Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Tu peux être fier de toi…

Je n'avais jamais rencontré une personne aussi déterminée qui n'a pas de sang noble dans les veines… Je pensais que tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas faire de magie n'étaient que des bons à rien… Mais lui, il est…

Hermione : S'il te plaît… déclare forfait.

Je m'attends à recevoir un regard en colère ou même indifférent comme réponse. Mais au lieu de ça, il se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un sourire rassurant. Ce qui me semble étrange c'est que cette vision m'apaise réellement. Une douleur fulgurante lui traverse le bras et il gémit de douleur, m'alarmant à nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je m'inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et cet abruti se contente de me sourire quand même en soufflant entre ses dents que ça fait mal.

Seigneur, comment cet inconscient peut il me faire autant réagir ?

Hermione : Tu t'attendais à quoi ?! Bien sûr que ça fait mal !

Comment peut il rester aussi calme alors que son bras est probablement cassé ? Comment peut il continuer de sourire dans une situation pareil ? Et bon sang, pourquoi est ce que je m'inquiète autant pour ce sale chien qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ?! Il est…

Mes pensées sont interrompues quand il lève une main vers mon visage. Je ne peux détacher mon regard du sien. Ses yeux sont… ils expriment une telle tendresse que l'incompréhension est le seul sentiment qui m'habite. Je ne pense même pas à retirer sa main sale de ma joue.

Qu'est qu'il t'arrive Miss Granger ?

Harry : Tu pleures ?

Hermione : Dans tes rêves !

Je me ressaisie et le gifle. Il fait un pas en arrière et je retrouve une distance respectable entre nous. Je sens encore la chaleur de sa main contre ma joue…

Harry : Je viens de te dire que j'ai mal !

Peste soit de ce chien ! Me voilà en train de rougir ?

Drago : Assez plaisantez… J'admets que tu as du courage alors je vais te laisser une chance.

**oO°Oo**

**POV Harry**

Un geste de sa part et une épée sort du sol, juste devant moi.

Drago : Si tu ne veux pas continuer, il te suffit simplement de te mettre à genoux et demander mon pardon.

Hermione : Arrête de te moquer de lui, Malefoy !

Je m'avance vers l'épée mais la fausse Hermione me retient une fois de plus. Elle lui ressemble tellement dans un sens…

Hermione : Ne fais pas ça. Si tu prends cette arme, il ne se retiendra plus. Tu pourrais mourir.

Son regard est le même que le sien. Comme tout à l'heure, ce sont ses yeux que je vois. Cette inquiétude qui s'y cache, cette main chaude qui arrête mon bras, ces larmes qu'elle retient, sa voix qui tremble… J'aimerais tellement que ce soit elle…

Hermione : C'est un ordre de ton maître. Abandonne !

J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit Hermione…

Harry : Je ne pourrais peut-être jamais retourner dans mon monde… Peut-être que je ne verrais plus jamais la Hermione que je connais et que je serais ton esclave jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…

Elle reste silencieuse et me regarde avec compassion. Si seulement elle ne lui ressemblait pas autant à cet instant…

Harry : Je vais devoir rester ici. A t'habiller tous les matins, a faire ta lessive, a manger du pain tous les jours, me disputer avec toi… Je peux accepter ça. Mais…

Je profite de l'inattention de la sorcière pour me défaire de son étreinte de m'emparer de l'épée.

Harry : … il est hors de question que j'abandonne !

Les acclamations s'élèvent. Une douleur me prend à un endroit où je n'ai pourtant pas de blessures… Les runes apparues sur ma main se mettent à brûler. Puis je n'ai plus mal. Je n'ai mal nulle part. Mon bras qui me faisait souffrir le martyr il y a deux seconde à peine semble avoir été remplacé par un nouveau. Je me sens rechargé à bloc. Le rictus de Malefoy laisse place à une grimace en constatant la disparition de mes blessures. Il fait apparaître une autre épée et range sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier.

Drago : Je te préviens, je suis doué en escrime.

Il attaque et je riposte. Je pare tous ses coups si facilement que je m'impressionne moi même. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne faisait que se vanter, il est vraiment fort mais… C'est comme si je ne contrôlais pas mon corps. Il réagit automatiquement. Après une longue bataille, je réussis à mettre Malefoy en difficultés, tant qu'il trébuche et perd son épée. Il veut la récupérer, mais déjà je le menace de la lame de mon arme. Il enrage et finit par abandonner. Les exclamations des spectateurs tout autour de nous s'élèvent et Hermione vient à ma rencontre. La brûlure sur ma main s'évanouit. La sorcière me parle, je suppose qu'elle me fait la morale, mais je n'entends pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit. Je suis tout à coup vidé de mes forces… je perds connaissance…

**oO°Oo**

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux… J'ai mal partout, c'est horrible… Je me redresse sur le lit. C'est étrange, je ne suis pas à l'infirmerie mais dans la chambre d'Hermione. On toque à la porte avant d'entrer. Ginny apparaît avec un plateau de nourriture.

Ginny : Mr Potter ! Dieu merci, tu es enfin réveillé.

Harry : Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

Ginny : Trois jours et trois nuits.

Elle pose le plateau sur la table de nuit.

Harry : Ca a l'air délicieux !

Ginny : C'est Miss Granger qui m'a demandé de t'apporter ton petit déjeuner.

Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Ca lui ressemble bien de me laisser mourir de faim… D'ailleurs où est elle ? Je laisse mon regard errer dans la pièce et tombe sur Hermione, installée au bureau en train de dormir. Ginny suit mon regard.

Ginny : Elle a pris soin de toi pendant tout ce temps, elle s'inquiétait pour toi.

Je regarde Ginny avec étonnement puis Hermione pour finalement diriger mon attention sur le plateau repas, ses tartines de confiture, ses brioches et son bol de chocolat chaud… Je baisse les yeux, honteux d'avoir pensé du mal d'elle quelques secondes auparavant…

Ginny : Tu devrais manger pour reprendre des forces.

Harry : hum…

Je prends le plateau pour le placer sur mes genoux. Je dévisage une dernière fois Hermione, un nouvel espoir naissant en moi. Une chaleureuse impression de ne pas être si seul enfin de compte… Je ressens un sentiment familier que seuls Hermione et Ron savent faire naître en moi. Quand je remarque que la belle au bois dormant bave encore, je ne pense pas à retenir un sourire.

Harry : Peut-être que tu es vraiment Hermione…

Ginny : Comment ?

Harry : Euh non, rien… Bon appétit.

**oO°Oo**

Le lendemain matin, je suis parfaitement remis. Hermione laisse tomber un panier de linge, remplit à ras bord, à mes pieds. Je la considère un moment sans comprendre. Ou plutôt, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de comprendre…

Harry : C'est quoi ?

Hermione : Le linge sale accumulé pendant que monsieur dormait.

Harry : Tout ça ?! En trois jours ?

Hermione : Evidemment !

Toujours dans son rôle de gamine fière, elle se tient droite devant moi, la tête haute, impérieuse… Mais je me retiens de lui en vouloir. Après tout, elle s'est occupée de moi pendant que j'étais convalescent. Je lui dois bien ça en plus de remerciements.

Harry : Au fait, je voulais te remercier.

Elle hausse un sourcil, m'incitant à m'expliquer davantage.

Harry : Ginny m'a dit que… Tu étais resté avec moi pendant ces trois jours où je dormais.

Hermione : Et ?

Harry : Ben, je voulais te remercier.

Elle soupire et se laisse tomber sur son lit.

Hermione : Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu.

Harry : Quoi ?

Hermione : Tu es mon familier ! En tant que maître, je dois m'occuper de toi.

Ah, d'accord… Cette fille ne perd pas le nord.

Hermione : Arrête de rêvasser, chien malade. Retourne travailler !

Elle se lève, ramasse le panier pour me le mettre de force entre les bras et me jette dehors. Et dire que je me suis encore fait avoir ! Non vraiment, elle et la Hermione que je connais sont complètement différentes ! On m'y reprendra plus !

Je la hais, je la hais…

Ne voyant pas à un mètre devant moi à cause du panier remplit, je rate une marche et dévale les escaliers. Je me retrouve sur le cul, couvert de sous vêtements féminins. Les élèves qui passent se moquent se moi. Je me débarrasse rageusement du soutiens gorge qui me cache la vue.

… JE LA HAIS !!

**oO°Oo**

Dans la bibliothèque, le professeur Lupin fait des recherches au sujet des runes qui sont apparues sur le fameux familier humain de Hermione Granger.

Lupin : Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est impossible… Ce pourrait-il que…

**To be continued…**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Sale Chien stupide ! Qui crois tu être pour me parler sur ce ton ?! De toutes les filles de l'école, pourquoi a t il fallu que ce soit cette Cho et ses énooormes seins que tu choisisses ?! Tu vas me le payer, chien ingrat !!

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai mis du temps à m'y remettre mais quand je l'ai fait, l'écriture de ce chapitre a été si rapide que j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même 0.0 Sinon, je me suis remis à « Zero No Tsukaima », ça m'a motivé assez pour continuer cette fic. Une troisième saison est encore prévue alors que je viens à peine de terminer la seconde. Mais je ne sais pas si ma fic ira aussi loin. Pour le moment, je vais continuer jusqu'à la fin de la saison 1, c'est déjà pas mal, surtout vu la rapidité déconcertante à laquelle je poste… (ironie vous l'aurez compris) Je me le fixe comme objectif. Après ces 13 chapitres, je vous redemanderais si je dois continuer ou non. (Y a des scènes entre les deux personnages principaux qui me plaisent bien dans la saison 2, ce serait quand même dommage de ne pas les exploiter kukuku)

Voilà et bien dites moi quelles impressions vous a laissées ce chapitre tant attendu ! Reviews onegai !


End file.
